Awkward Object Show Part 1
Contestants IMG 1042.jpg IMG 1020.jpg IMG 0984.jpg IMG 1018.jpg IMG 0879.JPG IMG 1007.JPG IMG 0996.JPG IMG 0904.JPG IMG 1004.JPG IMG 0989.JPG IMG 0946.JPG IMG 0987.jpg IMG 0649.jpg IMG 0978.jpg IMG 0905.JPG IMG 0906.JPG IMG 0749.JPG IMG 0963.JPG IMG 0752.jpg IMG 0800.jpg IMG 1026.JPG IMG 0990.jpg IMG 0748.jpg IMG 0668.JPG IMG 1706.jpg IMG 0859.jpg IMG 0650.JPG IMG 0898.jpg IMG 0871.JPG IMG 0794.jpg IMG 0826.jpg IMG 0714.JPG IMG 0648.JPG IMG_1050.JPG Marble Pose.png|Marble Pearly Pose.png|Pearly IMG 1146.jpg RCs IMG 1501.jpg IMG 1503.jpg Eliminated IMG 0735.JPG Episode 1: The New Stereotypes Blue Speaker Box: I'm you're host, BSB or Blue speaker bo- Burnt Seinna: *interupts* How- how did I get he- *falls asleep* BSB: Anyway, this Is AOS! Bubble Wand: I'm glad no one is from Objects At War. Planety: Hey Bubble Wand, want to- Bubble Wand: No. Planety: *sad face* Ice flower: I'll take that offer! Planety: Oh thanks! *touches ice Flower and freezes* Nev-e-e-r-m-mind Ice flower: Darn. Fire Meteor: *burns Ice Flower* Youre getting- *turns to stone* *planety dies* Bouncy Ball: Oh Nio! Bubble: Hey, that's moi line! *deflates* Acid: Made a recovery center! *Ice Flower, Planety, and Bouncy Ball are recovered* Ice Flower: Thanks! *freezes Acid* *Acid dies and is recovered* Tons Of Filler Later... BSB: Balance Beam Contest! GE Logo: That's the BEST you could do?! BSB: Yeah! Eventually... Final 4: Ice Flower, Bouncy Ball, Planety, Fire Meteor Fire Meteor: *burns Ice Flower* Youre getting- *turns to stone* Planety: Wait a sec- *dies* Teams Bouncy Balls Team: the 4 haters Bouncy Ball (TC) Ice Flower Squashy Grapes Logo Smoky Quartz Acid Neptune Ambersand Ice MLG david Limey Croquet Ball Cotton Candy O Moon Weed Rolling Pin Clover's Team: The Plants of doom Everyone Else Contest 2 BSB: The contest is to bounce on this bonuce pad to bounce into the sky. Neptune: How are we supp to do that? BSB: I dunno. Filler... BSB: Cacoon, MLG David, and smoky Quartz are almost there. *cacoon kicks MLG David while smoky Quartz finishes* BSB: And Smoky Quartz wins for her team! She gets a win Token! BSB: So the plants of doom is up for elimination. Please vote! Voting Voting Ended! Episode 2: The first elimination BSB: Cake at stake. GE Logo: What about the filler? BSB: We had to sell it because of budget cuts. GE logo: how does that make an- Cake At Stake *corny music plays* I like stakes and cakes! *ding* *song ends* BSB: We got 2 votes. All are for the same person. Fire Meteor. Fire Meteor: I'll crush you! BSB: No, you won't. *fire metoer gets punched by the foot thingy. (Ripoff of fist thingy)* Challenge BSB: Marble And Pearly Debut! Planety: Yay Marble! But why? BSB: Budget Cuts. Marble: Pearly! Pearly: ... BSB: The challeng is to confess your love. Marble and Pearly are on the 4 Haters and are XQZ. GE Logo: Raquet Ball! Raquet Ball: What? GE logo: *quickly* I love you! Raquet Ball: Really? GE logo: Yes! BSB: Raquet ball and Google Earth Logo get win tokens! 6 people left to win immunity! Lightning: What happened to the teams? BSB: We had to give them a break because of budget cuts. Acid: Smomy Quartz? Smoky Quartz: *eyes turn into hearts from salt in II15* Yes? Acid: Eyedropper loves you. Smoky Quartz: *panics* akjsjcikkdnndso! *faints* Acid: 1, I Love You! 1: Yeah! BSB: Ok, now 2. Planety: Bubble Wand, I love you! Bubble Wand: :| *kills planety* BSB: Ok, so viewers: vote! Category:Object shows Category:Challenges Category:Object Overload Category:Voting